Tiotropium bromide has the systematic name (1α,2β,4β,7β)-7-[(hydroxidi-2-thienylacetyl)oxy]-9,9-dimethyl-3-oxa-9-azoniatricyclo[3.3.1.02,4]nonane and has the following formula:

Tiotropium bromide is known per se and is described in more detail in EP 0 418 716.
Tiotropium bromide is a known muscarinic receptor antagonist and, on topical application, acts predominantly on the M3 muscarinic receptors located in the airways to produce smooth muscle relaxation, thus producing a bronchodilatory effect. Tiotropium bromide is therefore suitable for the treatment of chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD) and asthma.
Several attempts have been made to formulate stable, easy-to-handle solid-state forms of tiotropium bromide for use as an inhalable medicament, to varying degrees of success. EP 1 468 998 discloses crystalline tiotropium bromide monohydrate. EP 1 401 445 and EP 1 682 542 disclose an anhydrous form of crystalline tiotropium bromide. EP 1 487 832 discloses crystalline tiotropium bromide micronisate. US 2005/0676760 discloses crystalline forms of tiotropium bromide selected from an anhydrate, methanol solvate, THF solvate, 1,4-dioxane solvate, dimethylformamide solvate, mixed methylene chloride/methyl ethyl ketone solvate, and 1-butanol solvate. Similarly US 2005/0676807 discloses crystalline forms of tiotropium bromide selected from an anhydrate, 1,4 dioxane solvate, ethanol solvate, methanol solvate, anisol solvate, n-butanol solvate, N,N-dimethyl acetamide solvate, N,N-dimethyl formamide solvate, isopropanol solvate, 1,2-propanediol solvate, pyridine solvate, tert-butanol solvate, terahydrofuran solvate and tetrahydropyran solvate.